fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finchel- Wahre Liebe hält ewig !
thumb|leftHallöle die Nudel hat mal wieder ne Finchel FF an Bord aber nicht nur sie spielen mit ;) !!!! Wir haben noch am Bord :) Die Story lehnt sich an das Buch 5 Regeln für ein zuckersüßes Leben an,welches mich zu der Idee im Finchel Style gebracht hat. Status: Beendet Die FF is für meine beiden großen Schwestern Anni & Sandy ♥ Shelby <----- Rachels Mum ! (schwanger von Puck) Puck <------ Rachels Stiefvater ! (angeblich auch der Vater von Quinn & Santanas Kind) Will <---- Rachels leiblicher Dad ! Quinn <------- Rachels schwangere Schwester ! Santana <------- Rachels Sis die ein Kind namens Juju hat ! ( 3 Jahre Rachel muss oft Babysitten) Kurt <-------- Rachels bester Freund (ungeoutet) Finn <------ (Rachels erste Liebe hatte dannach aber was mit Quinn vllt. auch der Vater des Babys) (getrennt) (singel) (will Rachel zurückgewinnen war 1 Jahr im Ausland) Das wars auch schon hoffe ihr habt Spaß am Lesen ! 'Ich dreh durch !' Rachels Sicht: Ich hasse mein Leben ich wohne in einer Loser Stadt namens Lima mit keiner einzigen Bff an meiner Seite aber dafür habe ich ja Kurt er ist mein bester Freund seit ich denken kann und wir sind unzertrennlich !!! Ein anderer Grund vor 2 min. hab ich erfahren das meine Mum schwanger ist von Puck der angeblich auch der Vater von Quinn ist & Santana! Bin ich so normal ??? K: Hey Rachel ! thumb R: Hey Kurt !!! K: Was ist den mit dir los ? R: Naja Mum is schwanger von Puck ! K: Omg ! R: Das kannste de laut sagen !!! K: Bei mir ist es auch nicht viel besser ...! R: Wieso ?? K: Naja Finn kommt heute Abend wieder ..... R: Finn ?? thumb K: Du weißt schon mein Bruder... R: Oh nee ... K: Ja er ist doch der Mittelpunkt .... R: Ja ... K: So was von komisch das Puck ...ich meine er ist 20 deine Mom 39 R: Ich weiß..... P: Hey Rachel wir machen heute ne schöne Party ja ?? R: Wieso ? thumb P: Na ich werde Vater ! R: Bist du das nicht schon von Quinns Baby ?? Das noch nicht mal die Welt erblickt hat ??? P: Grill Party ok ? K: Ich geh dann mal .... R: Kurt kann ja kommen ! K: Nein ich .....Finn kommt....! P: Dann bring ihn mit ! Party ! Warum ?? Womit hab ich das verdient ??? Langsam ging ich nach draußen und da saß Omg mein Dad !! W: Rachel setz dich doch.... R: Was machst du hier ??thumb W: Ich ... R: Wo ist Holly ??? W: Wir lassen uns scheiden..... R: Ok wieso das ? W: Wir lieben uns nicht mehr ! thumb|left <-------------- Holly (Ist ja nur deine 4 Ehe die scheitert total normal...) R: Hast du Kurt gesehen ?? Q: Hey Little Sis wie gehts ?? R: Naja und dir ?? Q: Naja ...thumb R: Kurt gesehen ?? Q: Ne noch nicht... S: Hey ihr beiden .... Ju: Mama Mama !! R: Wo ist Kurt ??? Q: Omg ist das Finn ?? Der sieht echt toll aus !! R: Hey Kurt ! K: Da bist du ja ! ( Rachel schnappt sich ein Bier und zieht Kurt weg) K: Rachel du willst dich doch nicht betrinken oder ? R: Wieso nicht das Leben ist eh zu kurz ! K: Du liebst ihn noch oder ? R: Wie oft noch Kurt Nein ! K: Wirklich ? R: Er war 1 Woche mit mir zusammen ok ? Dann hatte er Quinn er hat mich warscheinlich benutzt um an sie ran zu kommen !!!! K: Das ist doch nicht dein ernst oder ? F: Hey Rachel thumb R: .......... (nimmt sich noch ne Flasche und zieht Kurt weg) F: Rachel warte ..... K: Rachel ?? R: Komm Kurt wir gehen ..... (rennen weg) F: Ihr lasst mich einfach hier stehen ? (rennt hinterher) R: Dies mal schaffst du es nicht ! ( Kurt kriecht unter den Zaun) ( Rachel ist fast durch) (Finn hält sie am Schuh fest) ( Kurt zieht Rachel zu ihm und sie sperren den Übergang zu !) F: Wieso darf ich nicht dabei sein ? (Klettern auf das Baumhaus) K: Du bist sicher noch nicht ganz über ihn hinweg ! R: Das bin ich wohl ! (Nächster Tag) (Langsam nahm ich meine Schultasche und blickte in den Spiegel)thumb Wieso hab ich so eine komische Familie ????? K: Hey Rachel ! R: Hey Kurt ! F: Rachel hey ! (umarmt Finn) R: Du bist wieder da ??? F: Ja ähm das war ich doch schon gestern..... K: Fährst du uns jetzt zur Schule ??? F: Ja .... K: Du kannst immer so gut Gedächtnisverlust spielen ..... R: Das sind die Schäden 2 älterer Schwestern die mit fast jeden Typen zusammen waren..... F: Allles ok bei euch????thumb K: Alles bestens ..... R: Schon Ideen für den Ball ?? K: Gehst du mit mir hin ? R: Ja das is doch unser Ritual wir gehen immer zusammen zum Ball! K: Gut dann gehen wir zusammen nachher Shopping ! R: Ok F: Soll ich euch fahren? K: Ja das wär cool ! (Beim Shopping) R: Ich weiß nicht Kurt das steht mir nicht..... K: Was das sieht toll aus ..... R: Es ist viel zu teuer..... Lass uns weiter sehen..... K: Keine Wiederrede das wird gekauft ich spendiers dir ! R: Aber Kurt ! thumb|googleK: Schon ok........hast du eigentlich schon den neuen gesehen ? R: Ne wer is das ? K: Blaine ......Blaine Anderson.... R: Das wär ja perfekt...für mich K: Ja......wieso eigentlich ? R: Weil er neu ist gut aussieht und du ihn auch magst ! K: Du stehst auf meinen Bruder gibs zu ! R: Finn ? Nie im Leben 1. Hat er mich ausgenutzt 2. Er hat mich nicht richtig geliebt 3.Er kann der leibliche Vater meiner Nichte sein ! K: Na schön.....aber ich zeig dr morgen Blaine ok ? R: Ja und wann bekommst du deinen Wagen ? K: Nächste Woche !!! Ich kannte Kurt und ich hatte seit längerem das Gefühl das .......das er nicht ganz ehrlich zu sich ist....er ist gut in Mode....singt.....tanzt....und er hatte nie eine Freundin aber das war ok denn ......ich würde immer an seiner Seite sein und ihn beistehen....wir beide wollten raus aus diesen Kaff und sparten schon lange um nach New York zu gehen auf die NYADA doch das Geld reichte bei weiten noch nicht..... Ich kramte meinen Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür....niemand war zu Hause....Endlich mal Ruhe... Q: Rachel ! R: Quinn hey alles ok ?thumb Q: Kannst du nicht meine Hausaufgaben erledigen ? Mir gehts nicht gut ! R: Klar ich mach das ! Q: Danke ! Quinn war einfach meine Sis ich musste ihr helfen ...Omg Quinn fiel um.... R: Quinn ????? Quinn ?? Q: Alles ok Rachel....meine Fruchtblase is nur geplatzt ! R: Ich rufe Kurt an vllt. kann Finn uns fahren.... Hastig tippte ich die Nummer Kurt verstand sofort und 3 Minuten später waren wir zu 4 in Finns Wagen gequetscht...Shelby konnte ich nicht erreichen und Santanas Handy war aus.... Jetzt saß ich hier mit Kurt und Finn im Warteraum.... Quinn war im Kreissall lag aber noch in den Vehen.... K: Ich hol mir mal nen Kaffe soll ich euch was mitbringen ? R: Nein Danke... K: Rachel mach dir keinen Kopf es wird alles gut ! F: Bring mir irgendeinen Schokoriegel mit ! K: Ok ( Kurt verlässt den Raum ) F: Rachel lass uns vernünftig reden !thumb|Quelle: Google R: ...... F: Was hab ich getan ? Und weshalb bin ich wohl wieder da ? R: Is mir doch egal.... F: Rachel verdammt jetzt rede mit mir ! R: Na schön dann erzähl doch.... F: Ich hab mein Studium geschmissen........ R: Duu......has...ttt.....dein...Studium...+ Stipendium......geschmissen ???? F: Ja Rachel weil es mir kein Spaß macht mich interessieren keine Bürojobs....aber mich interessiert ...mich interessiert...es Kindern im Ausland zu helfen....das Jahr im Ausland war echt cool und so also werde ich in den nächsten Wochen zurück ins Ausland gehen ! R: Und was meinen Kurt und deine Eltern dazu ? F: Nunja sie wissen noch nichts von ihrem Glück ! R: Aha... F: Aber jetzt erzähl erstmal über Kurt wie gehts ihn an der Schule? R: Naja seit dem du nicht mehr da bist wird er von anderen schikaniert...man bezeichnet ihn als schwul.... F: Was ? R: Er will sich nicht beschweren reagiert nicht darauf und .. F: Was glaubst du den ? R: Ja und wenn was wäre schlimm daran ? F: Manchmal denke ich es auch... R: Aber er verdrängt es...... F: Ok und nun zu dir ! R: Zu mir ?thumb F: Hast du einen Freund ? R: Nein habe ich nicht.... F: Rachel ich bereue es ständig das ich was mit Quinn angefangen habe und... R: Spars dir einfach ok ? F: Aber ! R: Du kannst vllt. der Vater meiner Nichte sein ok ? F: Aber ! R: Nein ich habe kein Interesse und es passt genau es sind 7 Monate her das du da warst ! F: Rachel wann glaubst du mir endlich ich bin nicht der Vater von den Baby ! R: Ok und nun zurück zu Kurt ich liebe ihn so wie er is und du solltest das auch ! K: Da bin ich wieder ! Ichz lächle Kurt zu....und versuche erneut Mum und die anderen anzurufen....sie ist auf irgendeinen Gig von Puck......und versucht bald zu kommen.... F: Schreibst du eig. noch Songs Rachel ??? thumb|googleDas hatte er sich gemerkt....?? R: Nein.... F: Wieso nicht ?? Die waren immer toll.... Na klar waren sie toll weil ich welche über uns geschrieben habe und über ihn...da musste er sie ja auch gut finden.... F: Kurt wie läuft es mit Rachel ?? K: Was soll da laufen ??? Rachel ist Single wenn du das meinst und ich auch! F: Immerhin habt ihr euch damals auf den Baumhaus geküsst..... R: Warum hackst du denn darauf noch drum ?? Kurt und ich sind nur befreundet und gehen auf den Ball ! S: Hab ich was verpasst ???? R: Mom..... S: Puck is nicht da....er hat doch den wichtigen Gig.... Is ja egal das grade sein Kind zur Welt kommt...also ich vermute es jedenfalls.... R: Setz dich.... Wir warten....und warten...irgendwann wird Mum schlecht und sie rennt aufs Klo....Kurt besorgt uns alle einen Kaffe....und so sitz ich wieder alleine mit Finn im Zimmer.... F: Du kannst mir gerne sagen was dich quält... R: ....... F: Dann sag ich halt was mich quält....thumb|400px Ihn quält was ???? F: Da war so ein Mädchen..... Ich senke meinen Blick...... F: Sie war meine Nachbarin und ich stand total auf sie.... Meinte er mich ???....Nein sicherlich eine meiner Schwestern..... F: Aber mein Bruder war in sie verliebt. Ich hab versucht, mich von ihr fernzuhalten....aber das hat nicht funktioniert.... Stimmt er war genauso oft bei uns wie Kurt...aber er nervte mehr.... F: Dieses Mädchen hatte eine ältere Schwester. Nicht so scharf wie sie, aber so alt wie ich....Bei einer Party trafen wir uns...ich hatte etwas viel getrunken.....und die Schwester war süß....und ich war betrunken....und dann ergab sich das eine aus dem anderen. Ich dachte aus uns würde was werden...aber da täuschte ich mich...nach ein paar Treffen..benahm sie sich immer schräger....dann meinte sie ...das das mit uns ihr nichts bedeutet weil sie in jemanden anders verliebt ist....ich denke du weißt wen ich meine.... R: Quinn....also Quinn & Puck ? F: Ja und der stieg dann auf Santana und dann auf deine Mum um.... Warum erzählt er mir das ? F: Dann fällt mir auf das das Mädchen das ich davor so toll fand...jetzt ziemlich oft bei uns zuhause ist....sie sieht mit meinen Bruder fern, bleibt zum Abendessen...übernachtet bei uns....sie ist überall wo ich auch bin....und je mehr ich sie kennenlerne...desto verrückter werde ich nach ihr.... Ich muss gestehen...mir gefällt die Geschichte.... F: Dann nach Monaten bekomme ich die Panik....weil soviel Zeit vergangen ist. Ich denke das ich keine Chance mehr habe....und dann bekomme ich Gewissensbisse....weil mein Bruder ja auf sie steht....obwohl ich versuche sie zu vergessen...geht das nicht....dann spreche ich also mit meinen Bruder....ich habe gesagt: Hör mal, Bruder wenn du sie liebst....wieso sagst du ihr das dann nicht ? Und dann meint er: Sie ist meine beste Freundin, aber ich liebe sie nicht wirklich. Ich denke mir wow......das heißt es besteht noch eine Chance...aber ich muss mich beeilen...denn in einen Monat gehe ich ins Ausland.... Ich blicke Finn an......thumb|google F: Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag...als ich dich fragte ob wir gemeinsam für meine Prüfung lernen ? Natürlich erinnerte ich mich daran....an seine Hand in meinem Haar.....und unseren Kuss....an die magischen Momente... F: Eine Woche Rachel.....es hat uns an Zeit gefehlt....das war zu wenig.... Mein Herz pocht......am liebsten möchte ich in seine Arme fallen und ihn küssen.... bis ich vergesse das das alles nicht passiert ist....aber das ist es ja so.....wenn das jemand normales tun würde......eine Rachel Berry nicht..... R: Finn.......Shelby sagt.....du bist der Vater von diesem Kind...stimmt das ??thumb|168px|Quelle: Google F: Du meinst ob wir miteinander......geschlafen haben ? Ja. Aber ich bin nicht der Vater von diesem Kind. Sein Gesicht dreht sich meinem zu.....Nur wenig Luft ist zwischen uns.....aber dies Vorstellung..das ich vllt. etwas mit den Vater meiner Nichte hätte zerstört es.......es geht einfach nicht.... R: Finn.....sorry aber ....das geht nicht...ich kann das nicht..... Unsere Blicke haften aneinander..... K: Ratet mal ! thumb|left|GoogleR: Was ist passiert ??? K: Es ist ein Mädchen.....und Quinn erwartet uns ! R: Und das weißt du alles vom Kaffeautomaten ? K: Nein von deiner Mum....und jetzt kommt ! Sie ist hübsch...und sieht anders aus......sie ähnelt Juju etwas....ich blicke auf das Namensschild.....Johanna...dann hoffe ich mal das Juju & Johanna sich gut verstehen werden... K: Deine Familie ist besser als jede Soap ! R: Ach hör doch auf.... 'Das Chaos geht weiter....' Rachels Sicht: Als ich Schulschluss habe und nach Hause gehe...steht jemand vor unserer Tür.... S: Ist Quinn schon zuhause ? thumb|sam Es ist niemand anderes als Sam.....er ist der Chef von Quinn.... R: Alles ist bestens.... S: Cool ! Ich finde das Quinn und er ein tolles Paar waren.... R: Komm doch mal wieder vorbei.. Quinn freut sich garantiert ! S: Wirklich ? Seine Augen funkeln vor Freude....er stand warscheinlich immer noch auf sie..... R: Wirklich. S: Bis bald.... R: Ciao... Am Abend telefoniere ich noch mit Kurt. Wir haben abgemacht das er mir morgen Blaine vorstellt den neuen.... Ich stehe an meinen Spind und warte auf Kurt....er ist wie immer überpünktlich........ K: Da vorne steht er ! thumbOk......er...er sah ganz ok aus.....aber er war einfach nicht Finn.....oje Rachel du brauchst ihn nicht....... R: Hey ich bin Rachel.... B: Blaine...... R: Freut mich dich kennen zulernen.... Aber den kann ich eig. gleich vergessen...so wie der Kurt ansieht...ich verstehe...es nicht wieso schickt er mich vor ? B: Hey Kurt.... K: Hey B: Ich muss ein Referat halten...was hälst du von dem Thema Schwulenrechte ?? Also würdest du mir helfen ? Kurt wird rot.....und geht davon...thumb R: Mach dir keine Sorge Blaine...das wird schon wieder.... B: Ist Kurt schwul ? R: Sprech ihn doch selbst drauf an... B: Aber.... R: Kurt ist toll....also bleib ruhig.... B: Danke..... R: Kein Ding...das wird schon..... Als ich Abends gemütlich auf meinen Bett sitze.....wird meine Tür aufgerissen..... K: Film Abend !!! Finn ist auch dabei.....und Sam & Quinn ebenfalls... Wir setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer und sehen fern...als es klingelt she ich nicht schlecht..... B: Hey is Kurt da ??? K: Blaine ??? Mir ist das alles zuviel...ich verdrücke mich in die Küche...wo ich auf Finn treffe !! F: Stehst du auf diesen Blaine ? R: Was ?? F: Kurt hat gesagt...das er ....das du jemand neuen suchst.... R: Hat er das ? F: Ja....also den nächsten.. R: Du meinst den ersten.... F: Was ? R: Du zählst nicht dazu.... F: Ich hab Scheiße gebaut Rachel.....ich hätte das vor meiner Reise ins Ausland mit uns klären müssen.... R: Hast du aber nicht.... F: Gib uns bitte noch ein Chance.... Er beugt sich vor mich und gib mir einen Kuss......ich schwebe auf Wolke sieben ♥thumb Oh nein Rachel bleib ruhig......es ist nur ein Kuss...mit Finn...mein Herz beschleunigt sich..... R: Finn.....du bist ja jetzt 18.... F: Ja... R: Du weißt das das zwischen uns nicht geht... F: Aber...ich bin anders geworden Rachel...ich liebe dich...ich fahre in 2 Wochen wieder ins Ausland...solltest du deine Meinung ändern...dann sag es mir.... R: Hast du es ihnen schon gesagt ? F: Nein R: Und ? F: Solange ich ihnen nichts sage bleibe ich hier und kämpfe um dich.... Damit verschwand er in Richtung Wohnzimmer... Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwache steht er vor meiner Tür..... F: Du sahst süß aus !thumb|Google R: .... F: Bist du jetzt mit Blaine zusammen ?? R: Nein.... F: Sonst alles klar ? R: Bis auf meine Familie ja ! Außerdem verusch ich doch Kurt und Baine.... F: Sie zu verkuppeln ? R: Äh...dann wir er doch nicht mehr geärgert.... F: Deshalb beleidigen sie Kurt ??? Die Knöpf ich mir vor ! R: Finn bitte nicht ! Er ist halt schwul.... F: Und ich war nur mit mir beschäftigt und hab das alles nicht gemerkt.....ich hab immer gedacht er lithumb|Google Kurtebt dich..... K: Ich dachte ihr versteht mich.... R: Kurt.... K: Rachel ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin.... R: Kurt.... K: Spar dir das..... R: Bitte.... Er dreht sich weg und verschwindet.....er spricht jetzt seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr mit mir..... Als ich wieder allein bin und zu San gehe....sehe ich sie mit Mike im Zimmer knutschen.... ich dathumbchte der sei abgeschrieben ??? Aber irgendwie waren die beiden ein ganz süßes Paar ! S: Hey Rach..... R: Sorry ich wollte ... S: Kein Problem...Mike wollte grade gehen.... Dann geh ich halt zu Quinn......ich klopfe und wer öffnet mir da die Tür ??? Niemand anders als Sam ! thumb|leftQ: Seh dich dann später Sam ! S: Bye..... Mein Mund stand immer noch offen..wieso klappte bei meinen Schwestern denn immer alles ?? Ich gehe in den Garten.... K: Na Rachel ? R: Kurt..ich .... es ... K: Ich versteh schon.... Juju & Jojo begannen zu kreischen.... K: Nimm die beiden zum Abendessen mit.....Finn will uns irgendwas mitteilen...und allein halte ich das nicht aus..kapiert ?? Ich fiel ihn um den Hals thumb R: Danke ! K: Bis später ! Nur zur Info....ich hab jetzt ein Auto ! 'Ein Abendessen bei den Hudsons....' Rachels Sicht: Bevor wir Abendbrot aßen...drehte ich mit Kurt noch ne Runde in seinen neuen Wagen ! R: Wegen neulich..bist du noch sauer... K: Rachel... R: Kurt ich mag dich so wie du bist......egal wie du bist...ich hab dich immer lieb und bin für dich da ! K: Ich halte das alles einfach nicht mehr aus...diese Schikanierung....thumb|Google R: Und Shlushies.... K: Ich ...ich mag den neunen...also Blaine... R: Alles wird gut Kurt..ich versprech es dir ! Wir fahren zurück....Quinn nimmt mir Jojo & Juju ab..ich danke ihr.... Wir sitzen am Tisch....ich neben Kurt...und gegenüber von Finn...auf den anderen Seiten jedenfalls Carole & Burt....das Telefon klingelt...Burt hebt ab...er ist blass.... R: Wer is es denn ? B: Jemand hat gefragt ob mein schwuler Sohn zuhause ist ! K: Ich habe keinen... B: Natürlich nicht.... K: Dad...Mum...ich muss euch was sagen.... B: Ja ? Finn und ich tauschen einen entsetzten Blick.... K: Ich bin schwul... thumbCarole lässt ihre Gabeln fallen und Burt beginnt zu zittern.... Ich wünschte ich könnte Kurt irgendwie helfen.... K: Mum, Dad ?? R: Das ist doch toll Kurt ! B: Toll findest du das ??? Er steht auf.... B: Das nimmst du zurück....damit macht man keine Scherze....kapiert ? K: Ich scherze nicht...das hab ich mir nicht ausgesucht aber es ist halt so... Carole schmeißt ihr Glas um.....ich hab voll doch nicht als einzige eine komische Familie.... C: Warum machst du alles kaputt ? R: Du hast das Glas umgeschmissen....thumb C: Er ist nicht schwul....wer geht denn jetzt mit dir zum Ball...?? R: Abschlussball ??? Du sorgst dich um den Abschlussball ? Finn beginnt zu lachen..... B: Das ist nicht witzig Finn ! Kurt mein Sohn ist nicht schwul...vergess das ! K: Ich wusste ihr reagiert so !!! Ihr könnt mich mal.... C: Kurt komm zurück ! Wir beenden jetzt das Abendessen wie normale Leute.. F: Seit wann weißt du es Kurt ? K: Schon lange....ich bin schwul..und ihr könnt mir da nichts vorschreiben...es ist halt so ! F: Ich werde nicht aufs College gehen...sondern ins Ausland !! 'Nächtliche Gespräche ' Rachels Sicht: Ich weiß auch nicht weshalb..aber nun sitze ich neben Finn auf dem Baumhaus und lehne mich an seine Schulter....was is denn los mit mir... thumbF: Der Streit war heftig... R: Ja... wie geht es Kurt?? F: Ich denke der bleibt erstmal in seinen eigenen 4 Wänden... R: Kann ich bei Kurt schlafen....könntest du dafür sorgen das mich niemand sieht.... F: Ich..fänds besser wenn du bei mir übernachten könntest..... R: Na dann halt nicht.... F: Ich helf dir....aber nur wenn du auch mal zu mir kommst.... R: Ok.... F: Einen Kuss..... als Dankeschön.... R: Das war nicht abgemacht.. F: Tja..... R: Na schön... F: Ok dann los ! R: Finn glaubst du...das du Johannas Dad bist ?thumb F: Quinn hat mir gesagt das Puck der Vater ist.... R: Aber es kann sein oder ?? F: Ich weiß nicht wieso ich es sein sollte....Quinn hat es mir so gesagt... R: Ok... F: Schalf gut Rach ! R: Du auch.... Nachdem Finn mich ins Haus gelotzt hat und ich mit Kurt unterhalten hatte ging ich nun zu Finn ! F: Da bist du ja.... R: Ja..... F: Komm ich beiße nicht.... R: Wegen des... F: Du kneifst nicht...wir haben das so ab gemacht..... R: Ok.. F: Setz dich... R: Sind deine Eltern noch ausgerastet wegen dir ? Finn sagt nichts...... F: Komm mal her.... Er zieht mich zu sich und ich liege neben ihm.... F: Du musst mich nicht küssen wenn du noch kurz hier liegen bleibst....thumb R: Ok.... F: Meine Eltern sind unzufrieden... R: Du hast dir ja auch heute den Tag genommen es ihnen zu sagen..... F: Sie verstehen mich nicht.... R: Ich find deinen Plan gut ! F: Ich muss dahin zurück...ich hab Lea doch versprochen das ich wiederkomme... R: Lea ??? Deine Neue ? F: Oh....eifersüchtig ??? Sie ist 8 Jahre alt.... R: Du hilfst Kindern...das ist der wahnsinn... Ich will nicht das Finn geht....ich spüre wie mein und sein Herz im gleichen Takt klopfen.....und schlafe in seinen Armen ein.... R: Shit... F: Entspann dich...du hast nur in meinen Armen geträumt.... R: Finn bist du dir sicher das du nicht Johannas Vater bist ? F: Rachel wie oft noch ?? Ich hab dir gestern soviel erzählt und jetzt glaubst du mir das nicht ? R: ich kann einfach nicht mit dem Dad meiner Nichte zusammen sein... F: Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu betteln Rachel...wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen ? Ich kann das mit Quinn leider nicht rückgängig machen...ich kann deinetwegen niemand anders werden.. R: Du sollst doch auch nicht... F: Geh bitte ! 'Dad ?!' Rachels Sicht: Als ich wieder im Haus bin..staune ich nicht schlecht als Dad im Zimmer hockt... W: Holly hat mich rausgeworfen.... R: Und ? W: Ich wohne jetzt hier ???thumb|Quelle: Google R: Das kannst du vergessen ! W: Quinn ist zu Sam gezogen...zusammen mit Johanna R: Aber... W: Wir teilen uns jetzt ein Zimmer ! Sichtlich überfordert gehe ich in die Schule....das hält ja kein Mensch aus... K: Hier die Karten R: Was ? K: Ballkarten.... R: Ok.... K: Ich gehe mit Becky.... R: Aber das sind ja 6 ?? thumbK: 2 für dich, 2 für mich und 2 für Finn ! Finn würde mit wem anderes hingehen...bleib ruhig.... R: Und was is mit Blaine ?? K: Ich hab gesagt das ich verwirrt war...sonst nehmen mir die mein Auto weg.... R: Aber... K: Rachel... R: Ok schon verstanden.... K: Und jetzt suchen wir jemand für dich... Mein Herz hat einen Riss ... Finn würde mit einem anderen Mädchen auf den Ball gehen... R: Ich frage Blaine... K: Ok.... Als ich aus der Schule komme trifft mich der Schlag...Dad liegt in meinen Bett und liest mein Tagebuch...... R: Leg das sofort zur Seite !! W: Beruhig dich.... R: Leg das Tagebuch weg das geht dich nichts an..... W: Ok... R: Das ist nicht ok.... Ich blicke aus dem Fenster...Finn geht mir seit dem Nächtlichen Gespräch immer aus dem Weg.... 'Vorbereitungen für den Abschlussball...' Rachels Sicht: Nachdem Mum mich fast angekotzt hat und ich sie krankmeldete sitz ich nun in Finns Wagen.... F: Rachel?? Er redete mit mir....mein Herz pochte...thumb F: Warte mal... Er drückt mir einen Umschlag in die Hand... F: Das ist für dich...öffne ihn bitte erst später... Als er wegfährt..öffne ich sofort den Brief... Es sind ein paar Zeilen aus meinem Lieblingsbuch....wieso tat er das ? Is ja auch egal...ich bin für den Ball verabredet....und daran ändert auch nicht Finn etwas..der vllt. sogar der Dad meiner Nichte ist...und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als endlich auf der NYADA in New York zu sein... Heute is Kurts B-Day ! Er darf nun endlich Auto fahren....wir feierten zu 2....Finn ließ sich nicht blicken....wer würde seine Ballbegleitung sein ???? Anschließend probierte ich nochmal mein Kleid an....es war gar nicht so schlecht.... 'Abschlussball.....' Rachels Sicht: Nachdem ich von Santana zurecht gemacht wurde tanze ich einen Walzer mit Kurt....er ist ein toller Kumpel... K: Bereit ? R: Jap... Be: Toller Anzug Kurt... K: Danke Becky ! B: Hey Rachel du siehst toll aus ! R: Hey Blaine ! thumb Wir betreten die Schule...mir wird schlecht....Finn müsste auch kommen...und das mit einer anderen...und ich hatte es mir selbst kaputt gemacht... B: Wollt ihr was trinken ? Be: Ja gerne R: Das wär nett ! Er verschwindet.. Be: Seit wann kennst du Kurt ? R: Sehr lange...eig. schon mein ganzes Leben... Be: Kurt wollen wir tanzen? K: Später... Ich verstehe... R: Entschuldigt uns kurz... Nachdem wir uns verkrümelt haben breche ich das Schweigen... R: Was is denn los ? K: Die machen mich alle fertig.....und Becky nutzt ich auch nur aus.... Ich hab einen Plan..ich hole Blaine..... Blaine und Kurt sind seit 1 St. weg.....als sie endlich wieder da sindhalt auch ich nichts mehr aus... R: Alles ok ? Der DJ legt auf Wunsch von Kurt eine langsame Platte auf...und Kurt........er fordert Blaine zum tanzen auf....die beiden sind sichtlich angespannt .... und Karofsky befinnt sie zu beleidigen....ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter...ich drehe mich um... F: Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz ? thumbR: Gerne.... Ich lehne mich an Finn....und genieße es....mein Herz pocht.... F: Ich bin so stolz auf Kurt... R: Ich auch... Das Lied endet und er setzt sich zu mir... F: Danke ich wollte ihn da nicht alleine lassen R: Ich auch nicht.... Finn blickt mich ernst an....wir beugen uns zueinander...würde er mich küssen??? Q: Finn ???? Ich hab dich überall gesucht... Kurt hat 2 Tickets gekauft...eins für Finn & eins für Quinn...Ich wusste es sie liebt Sam nicht..... F: Rachel es ist nicht so wie du denkst.....thumb Q: Spar dir die Mühe...Rachel lässt nicht mit sich reden.... R: Ich lasse nicht.... Ich bin sprachlos...stumm wie ein Fisch...kriege keinen Ton raus.... R: Du bist doch ..... Ich stehe so schnell auf das mein Stuhl umkippt.... F: Rachel warte...ich kann das erklären.... Er hält meine Hand und ich sehe ihm in die Augen.....ich winde mich aus seinem Griff.... F: Rachel....thumb|google Ich drehe mich nicht um und renne weg..... F: Rachel warte..... Ich denke nicht daran.... F: Lass es mich bitte erklären...wohin willst du denn? Ich nehme mein Kleid in die Hand und laufe...weg von Finn...und weg von Quinn.....Finn & Quinn.... F: Es ist nicht so wie du denkst...gib mir bitte einen Moment Zeit ! R: Nein.... Es heerscht Schweigen... R: Nein...du kannst mir nicht einfach einen Umschlag geben, dann mit meiner Schwester auf den Ball gehen und dann versuchen mich vor ihren Augen zu küssen....so geht das nicht...nicht mit mir.... F: So ist es doch gar nicht...Rachel...gib mir bitte kurz die Zeit es dir zu erklären... R: Geht schon klar Finn....ich habs gecheckt.....du & Quinn...ihr seid nicht zusammen...aber euch verbindet Johanna...und das is eine lebenslange Bindung....vllt. ist es das beste so....du bist eh ein besserer Vater als Puck...Ich will da nicht zwischen stehen....denn das kann ich nicht.... F: Ich bin nicht Johannas Vater ! Warum wiederholst du das immer ? Liegt es an Quinn ? R: Nein...Johannas Geburtstag ist genau 9 Monate her Finn...ich sehe nur Tatsachen.... sie wollte bloß Puck wieder haben... F: Ich glaub dir das nicht.... Ich renne weg.... K: Ich bring dich nachhause....schräg alles oder?? R: Ja..... Ich komme nach hause.... P: Santana?? Er fässt mich an.... R: Santana?? Du hast was mit Santana und betrügst Shelby???? P: Rachel ? R: Ja ?? P: Das bleibt unser Geheimnis.... S: Rachel ? R: Mom.... P: Shelby Rachel steht auf mich...raste nicht aus..sie versucht mich zu verführen... Was ??? R: Mum..er lügt..er hat mich für Santana gehalten !thumb Sie funkelt mich böse an.... R: Mom ??? Du musst mir glauben... S: Glaub bloß nicht das du unsere Liebe kaputt machst Rachel ! R: Er hat was mit Santana ! S: Quatsch..... R: Ich gehe... S: Erst entschuldigst du dich Rachel ! R: Puck es tut mir Lieddas du so ein Idiot bist...es tut mir Lied das meine Mutter dich geheiratet hat....es tut mir Leid mit anzusehen wie du unsere Familie zerstörst... und mir tun die Leid die dich verlogenen Schweinehund...Dad nennen müssen.... Ich verlasse das Zimmer und lege mich schlafen.... Am nächsten Tag erzähle ich Kurt alles...er ist sehr wütend.... K: So ein Idiot...ich glaube du hast noch wegen was anderem schlechte Laune... Oje.....er war echt mein bester Freund.... K: Quinn & Finn ?? Er steht jedenfalls auf dich...nicht auf Quinn....thumb R: Tut er nicht ! Wir hatten Streit.... K: Wegen der Vatersache... Ich nickte.... Ich sitze in Bio...Genforschung...wir untersuchen verschieden Blutproben...damit kann man feststellen welche Blutgruppe die Kinder haben könnten.....damit könnte ich gucken wer der vater von Johanna ist..... R: San ? thumbS: Ja ? R: Kann ich dich mal was fragen ? S: Klar ! R: Hast du auch Bio bei Mr. Figgins gehabt ? S: Jep R: Musstest du da deine Blutgruppe auch bestimmen ? S: Ja R: Welche hast du denn ? Ich hab A S: Ich auch...wieso ? R: Nur falls Juju was zustößt und du nicht da bist... S: Achso... R: Und Quinn & Shelby ? S: Auch A R: Ok und Puck ? S: Der hat B wie Juju ! R: Hast du was mit Puck ?? S: Nein... Jungs sind Lügner ich hätte es wissen müssen.... 'Überraschungen...' Rachels Sicht: Die meisten freuen sich wenn ihre Eltern wieder zusammen kommen...ich bin geschockt....Dad und Mum wieder ein Paar ?? S: Ich hab ihn in die Wüste geschickt....er hatte was mit Santana... Ich lege mich schlafen... K: Rachel wach auf !! R: Kurt was is denn los ?? K: Finn !! R: Was is mit Finn ? K: Er fliegt ins Ausland..... R: Ich weiß... K: Was ? R: Das is sein Plan ! K: Er fliegt heute Abend Rachel... R: Heute Abend schon ? K: Es gibt Erdbeben da wo er hin will !! Du musst ihn aufhalten ! R: ... K: Er hat sogar sein Auto verkauft... R: ..... K: Willst du dich nicht verabschieden.... R: Naja... K: Das soll ich dir von ihm geben... Rachel ich gebe auf. R: Ich muss sofort zu Quinn ! thumb|300px Es ist bereits Abend....ich habe aufgehört zu weinen und will jetzt endlich wissen ob er der Vater ist oder nicht... Sam wohnt in einen noblen Stadtteil....Als ich klingle merke ich wie unsicher und nervös ich werde.... Q: Rachel....komm rein... R: Es ist wegen Finn... Q: Wir sind nur Freunde... R: Wirklich ? Q: Ja...ich hab ihn nur als Freundin begleitet nicht als seine Freundin.... R: Ok... Q: Bald bin ich eine Quinn Evans.... Sie hielt mir den Ring vor die Nase ! R: Wow....das is ja der Wahnsinn ! Ich blicke auf Jojo.... Q: Sam ist der Vater....thumb|Google R: Was ?? Q: Es ist nicht Finn und auch nicht Puck...Sam ist der leibliche Vater.. Ich falle Quinn um den Hals...Finn ist nicht der Vater !!! Ich muss sofort zu ihm...ich habe Angst angst davor das er bereits weg ist... Das Augen stoppt mitten auf der Fahrt der Motor lässt uns im Stich...aber das is mir alles egal..ich renne was das Zeug hält....neben mir hält Kurts Wagen .... K: Steig ein ! Wir waren fast da als mein Handy klingelte.. R: Hallo ? Sh: Es ist ein Mädchen...der Ultraschall sagt es ist ein Mädchen... R: Das is toll... Sh: Ich weiß Rachel... R: Gib mir mal Dad... W: Deine Mum hat ja gesagt sie will mich nochmal heiraten ! Also nachdem ganzen Scheidungskram.. R: Was ist mit dem Baby spielt es denn keine Rolle für dich wenn es nicht dein Kind ist ? W: Wer sagt denn das es nicht mein Kind ist... R: Das heißt... W: Ich bin der leibliche Vater Spätzchen! R: Toll Herzlichen Glückwunsch ! K: Heilige Scheiße..... R: Du hast es auch gehört oder ? Es war kein Traum oder?? K: Nein....kein Traum und jetzt steig aus und such Finn !!! Ich drängle mich durch den Flughafen und die Menschenmassen und schreie Finns Namen...jeder dreht sich um nur nicht Finn.... R: Finn !!! Finn verlass mich nicht !! Ich beginne zu weinen.... F: Rachel ??? R: Finn ich muss mit dir reden.... F: Sieht wohl so aus....was is denn los ?? R: Ich liebe dich Finnthumb|336px Er umarmt mich..... F: Du tust was ?? R: Finn...Ich liebe dich... F: Wieso sagst du mir das erst jetzt ? R: Weil ich dir das irgendwie anders sagen wollte...nicht so auf die schnelle... F Ok... R: Ich weiß es erst seit ein Paar Stunden Finn.... F: Wieso warst du nicht eher da ?thumb Er gibt mir einen Kuss... R: Bin ich zu spät ? F: Naja das mit der Zeit ist schon blöd....du weißt schon das ich das Land verlasse.... R: Ich hab so schnell gemacht wie es ging... F: Aber du hast heute etwas Glück... in ein paar Monaten bin ich zurück.... R: Echt ? Ich dachte du willst nie wieder kommen... F: Wollte ich auch..aber Pläne ändern sich.... thumb|leftR: Weiß Kurt davon ? F: Klar...ich habs ihm gesagt.. R: Ganz schön schlau unser Kurt... F: Ich kanns kaum glauben..das du mir am Flughafen sagst das du mich liebst....und wenn ich zurückkomme...dann möchte ich dich auch als erstes Wiedersehen... R: Aber zuerst musst du dein Gepäck holen... F: Wenn du das so willst... R: Finn welche Blutgruppe hast du ? F: Ja ich hab 0 das heißt negativ.... Das heißt er kann nicht Johannas Vater sein....thumb|300px R: Das ist perfekt ! F: Rachel Berry...ich liebe dich ! Bitte warte auf mich !!! R: Das werde ich ! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Drama